Monika (DDLC)
SPOILERS! READ AT YOUR OWN RISK! Monika is a character from Doki Doki Literature Club!. Monika is the President of the Literature Club, being one of the five members of club along with the main character, Sayori, Yuri, and Natsuki. She was described as smart, confident, and athletic. She was originally a member of the Debate Club, but left because of the inner politics and drama, which led her to form the literature club. However, Monika underwent an epiphany which made her discover that she was a character in a game and that all of her fellow club members were programed to be love interests of the protagonist. She also gained the ability to edit the game's variables, allowing her to edit the personalities of her clubmates. Her alterations backfired when both Sayori and Yuri were driven to suicide, in which she deleted both their files and then deleted Natsuki's after. In Act 3, it is revealed that Monika wasn't after the protagonist, she was actually in love with the player, the person playing the game, making her self-awareness clear. Her actions and behavior make it obvious that she's actually sad and lonely, knowing that she can't achieve what is considered "true happiness". She is fixated on obtaining the love of the player because she sees the player as the only "real" thing in her life. It is also revealed that she ends up enduring torture when someone quits the game, as when this happens she is trapped in a hellish void of noise, lights, colors, and screams, unable to move or even think (sensory deprivation). Fire Rebellion Storyline Fire Rebellion: Season 18 Monika's self-awareness was discovered by Nate Silva, child prodigy and scientist of Grid Battleforce. Nate transported her out and GB brought her before Princess Celestia for possible trial due to her actions attracting the attention of a demonic humanoid to the Multi-Universe and an evil computer virus to Equestria. However, seeing what she endures and what she really wanted, the Princess has Monika help Nate revive and retrieve her previously deleted friends using Morph-X and to make amends with them. With her universe restored and actions atoned for, Princess Celestia pardons Monika, telling her that she will find someone of her own and that she no longer has to endure mental torture after her universe was given free will. However, she ends up coming back to New Donk City to seek the help of the Knights of the Just and Grid Battleforce after Blaze comes after her on behalf of Evox. Her other friends were brought to New Donk City and are settling in. Fire Rebellion: Infinity Relationships Sayori Yuri Natsuki Benjamin "Benji" Nolan Jaxon Bates Heather Peters John Hanlin Nanami Devon Daniels Ravi Shaw Zoey Reeves Nate Silva Steel Cloe Carter Irving Lambert Commander Shaw Tommy Oliver Kamarov Nikolai Tai Kamiya Matt Ishida Sora Takenouchi Izzy Izumi Mimi Tachikawa Joe Kida T.K. Takaishi Kari Kamiya Meiko Mochizuki Takato Matsuki Henry Wong Rika Nonaka Ryo Akiyama Jeri Katou Mike The-Cool-Person Vyvyan Basterd Rick Neil Pye Geoffrey Butler The Thalmor Due to Princess Celestia pardoning her for her actions and having her reformed, the Thalmor see Monika as threat and target. Allies and Enemies Allies: The Literature Club, Order of the Just, Knights of the Just, Tommy Oliver, Princess Celestia, Princess Luna, Princess Twilight Sparkle, DigiDestined, Digimon Tamers, Irving Lambert, Grid Battleforce, T'Challa, Captain Price, Kyle Garrick, Nikolai, Kamarov, Geoffrey Butler, Wes Collins, Serena, Enemies: The Literature Club (Near the end of Act 1, and during Act 2 and 3), Evox, Blaze's Avatar, Roxy's Avatar, Dark Gennai, Myotismon, Azula, Akihiro Kurata, El Sueno, Douglas Shetland, Vargoyle, Roman Barkov, Scrozzle, Omar Sulaman, Khaled Al-Asad, Al-Qatala, ARGUS PMC, Santa Blanca Cartel, Lucemon, The Thalmor, Gallery Monika sprite.png Monika_DDLC.png Monika Act 2.jpg Monika Wallpaper.jpg Category:Characters Category:Morally Ambiguous Characters Category:Characters from the Doki Doki Literature Club universe Category:Tragic Villains Category:Reformed Villains Category:Betrayed Characters Category:Characters who might fall in love Category:Charismatic Characters Category:Tricksters Category:Obsessed Category:Rivals Category:Love rivals Category:Characters favorite by Coolautiz Category:Characters in Fire Rebellion Season 18 Category:Heroes in Fire Rebellion Season 18 Category:Allies of Grid Battleforce Category:Allies of the Order of the Just Category:Allies of the Knights of the Just Category:Enemies of Argus PMC Category:Abuse Victims Category:Allies of Great New Empire Category:Heroes Category:Adaptational Heroism Category:Characters favorite by Luigi777 Category:Anti Heroes Category:Type V Anti Heroes Category:Enemies of the Santa Blanca Cartel Category:Enemies of the Thalmor